1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved car use computer and particularly to a car use computer with a screen panel adjustable to a desired incline angle to facilitate users viewing and reading information on the screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to continuous technology innovations and progresses, computer developments also have been accelerated and diversified. Nowadays, besides for business use, computers can also be adopted for use in cars to provide drivers required information. Such car computers have increasingly become a standard feature in cars. Drivers can use these high-tech products to avoid stray during driving or traffic jam, and to transmit and receive information. However, to provide information to drivers in the cars, car use computers have some structural problems that often cause inconveniences and troubles to users, notably:
1. A car computer often is located nearby the driver. Conventional screen panels mostly are fixed vertically. Too strong of ambient light could generate light reflection or refraction, and make viewing the computer screen difficult or uncomfortable. The screen panel cannot be adjusted under existing constructions. Hence utilization effect of the car use computer is suffered.
2. Some producers have provided car computers with inclined screen panels. However they mostly are incorporated with car interior structure design and are driven by electric motors. Motions of lifting to the use position and lowering to the nestled position cannot be done rapidly or adjusted to desired angles to meet users"" viewing requirements.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, the invention aims to provide an improved car use computer that mainly includes a casing, a medium storage and retrieval facility, an incline control means, a frame and a screen panel. The incline control means can control and adjust the inclined angle of the screen panel to suit users"" viewing requirements.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved car use computer that has an incline control means to adjust the incline angle of the screen panel of the computer to suit users"" viewing requirements.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.